


Luck Just Walked Through the Door

by NewRa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Minor Spoilers for Homestuck, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), characters meet characters, new universe is danganronpa universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewRa/pseuds/NewRa
Summary: After they finally beat the game, Vriska just wanted to explore the new planet a little. However, when she and Terezi got to Japan, they meet someone who was very interesting.“Is he crazy.” Vriska stated flatly.“I think he actually is,” Terezi responded.





	Luck Just Walked Through the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontmineit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmineit/gifts).



> This is basically a one-shot where Vriska and Terezi from Homestuck meet Nagito from Danganronpa. I got the idea when I thought about how the two really lucky people would meet, though this is just dialogue. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Language barriers do not exist, because that would make writing this a lot harder.

Ever since they had arrived in the new universe, Vriska had been gradually getting more and more annoyed. At least when she was travelling on the meteor, she could strategize and plan for the big final battle she knew they were going to fight. After she and her ghost army fought against Lord English, she could still wander around and fight others through shattered dream bubbles (and even then Terezi found her surprisingly fast). On this new planet? Vriska couldn’t even draw a weapon or just steal a little without being arrested. Not that she tried or anything.

  
That was why, after a couple of months, Vriska booked a flight to Japan with Terezi, even though Japan probably wouldn’t be that much better than America. However, a trip to Japan did sound much better than just staying in America, not to mention that she could experience what living in a different location and culture would be like.

  
When the plane finally landed, Vriska felt like she was going to scream from sheer boredom after the long flight. Leaving the airport was a huge relief, and being on solid ground was one of the best things that had happened to her this human month. She and Terezi decided that it would be a good idea to rent a car despite not really knowing how to drive, which (miraculously) didn’t crash as they drove to their hotel.

  
After they had arrived to their room, Terezi asked Vriska if they could walk around a nearby park to relax a little. She quickly agreed, but they had barely taken a single step outside when Vriska suddenly collided with a body.  
“Hey, watch it!” Vriska snapped as she casually sidestepped the person they had just knocked over.

  
“Ah, should you really be saying that?” an airy yet contemptuous voice spoke out. “You were the ones who collided wi- Oh! I am so sorry for bumping into you.”

  
Vriska and Terezi exchanged confused looks, as the man had done a complete 180 after catching sight of their faces.

  
“Why the fuck did you just insult and apologize to me in the same sentence?” Vriska asked.

  
“Oh, should I not have spoken to you? I am deeply sorry, trash like me shouldn’t have the honor of meeting such bright beacons of hope!” He continued. “I’ve heard all about the brave adventurers who fought and landed on this Earth.”

  
“Is he crazy.” Vriska stated flatly.

  
“I think he actually is,” Terezi responded. “Alright, mister, first of all, I would like to inquire your identity and your motives for acting like this. Are you really just a normal human? Or,” Terezi smiled, showing her teeth. “Are you a dastardly criminal wanted for various heinous crimes?”

  
Vriska smirked and rolled her eyes. Terezi often went on little tangents in a wide variety of situations. _It does provide some form of entertainment_ , she thought.

  
“Huh? What crimes? I don’t really think I’ve done anything that bad. Although,” he added. “If I really did do something, I wouldn’t mind if you were the one to prosecute me. I _have_ done some things that most people wouldn’t approve of. Having such a good lawyer would be a true honor.”

  
“What’s your name. I asked for your name, not this stupid monologue about yourself.” Terezi cut in.

  
The man blinked before his face broke out into a grin. “My name? I’m Nagito Komaeda. And may I assume that you two are the famed duo Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket? I am so glad that I am able to meet such extraordinary people-trolls, sorry-, my luck must have been extraordinary good today to be able to be in the presence of such powerful figures. This must be why it was so bad yesterday-”

  
Vriska interrupted him. “Wait, wait. What do you mean that your luck was so good today and so bad yesterday or whatever you said?”

  
Nagito stared for a moment before quickly apologizing again. “I apologize deeply, you probably didn’t want me to ramble about myself again.”

  
“No, stop that, I want to know what you mean? You should know how I interact with luck and all that, if you’ve done all that research and whatnot.”

  
He stared at the ground for a few moments. Finally, he sighed and slowly began explaining. “My luck often is very extreme. Often, I am blessed with very good luck, but with every good thing that happens, something equally bad also occurs.” Nagito laughed bitterly. “In short, it’s just a cycle of extremes.”

  
Briefly, Vriska wondered what would happen if she tried to steal his luck.

  
He continued. “I don’t know why Hope’s Peak scouted me, it’s not even a proper talent at all.”

  
Terezi and Vriska gasped, shocked, before exclaiming together, “You go to Hope’s Peak Academy?”

  
When the trolls and humans finally made it to this Earth, they had done a little research on the changes between their previous Earths and this one. Rose was the one who discovered that there was a school in Japan that only admitted the best, with each student having a certain talent that they’re the best of. In fact, they had joked about going to the school since they could be admitted as the Ultimate Thief of Light and the Ultimate Seer of Mind. It was one of the reasons they decided to visit Japan rather than some other country, even though they doubted that they could actually visit the campus.

  
Vriska realized that Nagito had started talking again. “I used to go there. I got suspended a few months ago for an indefinite amount of time. However, I may be able to go back soon. Who knows?”

  
Terezi cackled as Vriska tossed her hair back. Glancing at a nearby clock, she realized that they had been talking for nearly 15 minutes. “As fun as this conversation has been, we should probably get going by now.”

  
Nagito nodded. “It was nice to meet you. Talking to you was fun, I hope that I’ll be able to meet you again.” He moved past the trolls and walked into the hotel they had just walked out of.

  
As they continued walking, Terezi and Vriska finally got to the park that they had been planning to visit. As they kept walking, Vriska thought about a strange detail Nagito had let slip. _On second thought, what did Nagito get suspended for?_ Vriska shrugged. _Nothing I need to worry about._


End file.
